Explosive Situation
|location = The Four Dragons Casino, The Strip |target = Dynamite |fail = Wasted Busted Time runs out Dumper destroyed Triad courier died Courier's car destroyed |reward = $7000 Respect Quarry Missions |unlocks = Architectural Espionage You've Had Your Chips |unlockedby = Fender Ketchup |todo = Go to the Quarry. Enter the Quarry and steal the dynamite. The dynamite is rigged ti blow! Get it before the workers destroy it. You'll need something heavy to smash those crates. Get the Dynamite before the timer runs out and it's detonated. Pick up the Dynamite. 1 stick of 4 2 sticks of 4 3 sticks of 4 4 sticks of 4 Get back home with the dynamite. Security is blocking the exit. Use the dirt bike and find another way out! Follow the arrows to escape. Now deliver the dynamite to the drop point. }} Explosive Situation is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas given to protagonist Carl Johnson by San Fierro Triads leader Wu Zi Mu from his office at The Four Dragons Casino, located along The Strip in Las Venturas, San Andreas. Mission Carl has just frightened Johnny Sindacco into revealing that the Sindacco Family has been responsible for the vandalism at Woozie's new casino venture. Armed with this information, Carl is poised to push the Mafia families out of Las Venturas, and begins to systematically dismantle their presence. Woozie next asks Carl to acquire a stash of dynamite being used at the nearby Hunter Quarry. Carl goes to the Quarry and finds the foremen preparing to detonate the dynamite. Carl collects the dynamite and escapes from the quarry, while avoiding security. Carl then gives the explosives to Guppy, who is waiting outside the quarry. Guppy drives off with the explosives and the mission is completed. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Go to the Quarry *Get the Dynamite before the timer runs out and it's detonated *Security is blocking the exit. Use the dirt bike to find another way out *Follow the arrows to escape *Now deliver the dynamite to the drop point Reward The rewards for completing the mission are $7,000 and an increase in respect. The missions Architectural Espionage and You've Had Your Chips are unlocked. The Quarrying side mission is also unlocked. Trivia *The dynamite sticks used in this mission have the same models as those used in the GTA Vice City missions Demolition Man and Boomshine Saigon. *If the Dumper used to break the dynamite crates is destroyed, the mission will fail, even if the player has already collected the dynamite. *After the player collects the dynamite, a sandstorm will automatically occur until the player leaves the Quarry. *If the Sanchez is destroyed or immobilised, the mission will not fail and the player will instead be instructed to find another Sanchez (from the same spawn point). *If the player gets on a different Sanchez, they will still be instructed to go to the marked one. Gallery ExplosiveSituation-GTASA2.jpg|Carl Johnson breaking the boxes containing the dynamite using a Dumper ExplosiveSituation-GTASA3.jpg|The dynamite Chuff Security.jpg|The security guards in the mission. Video Walkthroughs File:GTA_San_Andreas_-_Walkthrough_-_Mission_75_-_Explosive_Situation_(HD)|Original Version File:GTA_San_Andreas_-_iPad_Walkthrough_-_Mission_75_-_Explosive_Situation_(HD)|Mobile Version File:GTA_San_Andreas_Remastered_-_Mission_75_-_Explosive_Situation_(Xbox_360_PS3)|Remastered Version Navigation }}de:Explosive Situationes:Explosive Situationpl:Wybuchowa sprawa Category:Missions in GTA San Andreas Category:Missions